Christopher is a gardener. He plants $11$ rows of irises in a garden. Each row has the same number of irises. He plants a total of $110$ irises in the garden. How many irises did Christopher plant in each row?
Answer: The number of irises that Christopher planted in each row is the total number of irises that he planted divided by the number of rows. The result, called the quotient, is $110\text{ irises} \div 11\text{ rows of irises}$ $110\text{ irises} \div 11\text{ rows of irises} = 10\text{ irises per row}$